SHUFFLE TO THE LEFT
by reddoggie
Summary: Just a bunch of akuroku one shots based on songs chosen randomly! AU, Rated T for language. MxM summary sucks.
1. Alone?

**SHUFFLE TO THE LEFT**

_Umm, I put my ipod on shuffle and it landed on a sad song, but I'm too embarrassed to say the song name, since I seriously just ignored the song lyrics, and got some idea. I guess you could say it "inspired me". Next time I'll try harder! most likely mistakes.  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor will I ever.T.T**

Today is the day that supposedly is end of the world. Now, come on. Who wrote that shit? If the world were to end today, that'd be just fine with me. The one I loved most died anyway.

So now what is there to live for?

I'll tell you. Nothing.

"HEY AXEL! Quit your moping, and get over it already! You lying around all day aint gonna help anything!" Dang Larxene and her obnoxious banging on my door.

"GO AWAY!" I yell. Probably muffled, since I'm still laying in bed. Give me some peace just for once. Okay, maybe I'm not exactly left alone. Yet.

Three months ago my boyfriend, Roxas, who had the most gorgeous eyes ever, I can't even describe how deep they looked, with the most golden blonde hair, died in a plane crash coming home. He went over-

"AXEL! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET UP!!! Don't make me go and ask the guy up front for a spare key!" Ugh. Interrupted again. Long story short, Roxas died in a plane crash, and left me alone in the world. I better leave this apartment before Larxene really goes and gets a spare. Trust me, she's done this before, when she got first word of the horrible news.

Luckily, I have a fire escape, so I can just go down that way, WITHOUT having to go see Larx's whacked out hair. Sooner or later, she'll find out that I left once she gets the spare and starts looking for me. Eventually, she's bound to give up.

Ccrrreeaaakkk! Ugh. That annoying sound I hate when you move the ladders down. Rusted metal. She probably heard that. "AXEL! HOW DARE YOU USE THE FIRE EXIT! I'm just trying to help." She muttered the last sentence, which I didn't hear.

Least I'm home free. Better go out and get drunk again by myself… Will the world end today? Or tomorrow?

… - … - …

"AXEL!!! YOU BETTER BE HERE! LAST TIME I CAME, YOU RAN OUT!! When'd you turn into such a wuss?!" Another day of Larxene's daily visits. Dang, my head hurts. I shouldn't have drunk so much last night.

"AXEELLL! I HAVE THE SPARE!" Yeah right. I told the guy up front not to EVER give the key to a girl with hair that makes her look like a grasshopper.

"You can't fool me with those empty threats Larx!!" I think I'll call security on her, and tell them that I'm being stalked by some psycho ex-girlfriend. She'll be pissed as heck, but serves her right, I have a head ache.

I dial the number with my cell. "Ring, ring, ring. Hello? I'd like to call security, because I have someone stalking me, and she won't leave me alone. Could you make sure that you don't ever let her come in again? Uh huh, thanks, yeah, bye."

"LARXENE!! You better leave, since I called security on you, if not, they'll remove you by force!" I wish I could've seen her face, but she just kept yelling.

"AXEL YOU- HEY WAIT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? Let go of me!!! Axel, I hate you!" Just a bunch of curses and what not. Boy, does she sound pissed. Hey, I gave her a warning, does that count? Ugh. I just chased away one of my only friends. The others just gave up, since I was being so rude, but only larx stayed. Damn.

… - … - …

That was the last I ever heard of Larxene again. She must hate me now. My mornings are quieter, but now I feel more empty. Roxy… Why did you have to leave me. I loved you, and you knew that too.

I think I'd be just fine if the world ended, because my world already ended four months ago.

Good bye world.

… - … - ….

"Axel you fucking idiot! I never left you. I just had to convince some of your old friends, that you really needed their help. It took a while, but I guess I was too late." Larxene sobbed to herself.

"Hey Larx, it's okay. Maybe if we listened to you like you tried to convince us, maybe we would've made it in time. If it's anybody's fault, it's ours." Marluxia comforted Larx, while she cried at Axel's funeral.

**A/N: **axel was such a jerk to larx. i made her a good friend, to axel, even when he was being a total ass. she wouldnt give up until the end! sorry, it was sad, my ipod chose a sad song, and i told myself i wouldnt edit the songs chosen unless it was a chruch song, because nobody wants to read that. ive already chosen the songs! the next song i dont know the meaning so if anyone knows a lot about the bravery, itd be nice if you told me!

please read and review!


	2. Fired

**SHUFFLE TO THE LEFT**

_Okay, I know I said the next song hopefully would be happier, I just looked up the next song lyrics, and it'll kind of be happy, and kind of not. Sorry! Lemme look at the list… Um. The next song WILL be happier. _yeah scratch this, i decided to ignore the lyrics. im a loser like that. sorry! another song "INSPIRED" me.

i deleted this, but than decided to repost it. so its the same chapt, i just changed one small part! near the end!XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That much I know!**

I've spent my whole life alone, but everyday I see people. Duh, it's my job. I work at the front office of some big company building. Morning and Afternoon, I see people coming and leaving. The only person who stops and wishes me a good morning is a guy with the tackiest hair I've seen. It's like styled between a mullet and a mohawk.

I think he's the most annoying guy ever. Yet a beggar can't be a chooser. I'd much prefer if it was the guy with flaming red hair, tear drop tattoos, and vibrant green eyes. He hasn't ever glanced my way though. How I wish Axel would notice me. Psh. Now I sound like some love sick girl.

I just want love. I'm gay and there's nothing wrong with that. Oh yeah. My name is Roxas Strife and I haven't had a boyfriend for almost a year. Pretty sad. I just can't find true love, if such a thing exists.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Ugh. Dang alarm. *BEEP BEEP BEE-* Crash!

"Crap, I did just NOT do that. Did I?" Freak. I just threw my alarm at the wall.

"Shoot, now I have to pay the land lord for the whole in the wall, AND I need a new alarm." I guess I'll just go to bed now. Aw, sweet sleep.

"ROXAS!! YOU BETTER GET OUT OF THAT BED IF YOU WANT TO KEEP LIVING HERE!" A distant voice screamed from behind my door.

"Shut up Sora! I know that! Just because I couldn't pay my half of the rent last month, doesn't mean it's going to happen again." I muttered the last part to myself, as I get up and head towards the shower.

"Did you say something Roxas?" Sora asks me suspiciously.

"No Sora. I'm getting in the shower now." I grumble to myself.

"Are you sure you have enough time? Don't you have to be at work in fifteen minutes?" He knew the time. Damn him.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me earlier? You- Oh never mind." Quickly I grab some clean clothes and change at the speed of light. I wish. Out the door I run with a piece of toast in my mouth.

… - … - …

I got chewed out by my boss the second I stepped in the building for being ten minutes late. He threatened me with my job, that if next time I'm late, I'll lose it. Great.

"Hey Roxas! How was your morning?" The ever chipper Demyx asks me. I learned his name last week I think.

"Hi Demyx, not the most fantastic, just got threatened by the boss that I'll lost my job next time I'm late. I can't afford to lose it otherwise I'm sure I'll be kicked out of my apartment." Why am I telling some stranger I barely know my problems?

"Oh that sucks, sorry I cant do much about it though." He said sincerely. The one thing about this guy that I like is that everything he says is the truth. If he tries to lie, it's pretty easy to tell. Like the difference between the colors white and black.

"Yeah, I know. You should get going now Dem." I glance at the clock. YEAH! He should, it's about a quarter past eight?

"Hey Dem! Look at the time! You should get going now!" I whisper harshly to him.

"Good bye Roxas!" He yells as if he weren't late. Oh gosh. I just hope he doesn't lose his job because of me.

… - … - …

"DEMYX!! I thought I told you not to be EVER late AGAIN?! Didn't I?!" Ouch. Now our boss seriously has a problem with his employees being late. Deep breath. Now I'm going to go save Demyx and lose my job at the same time. Whoo who.

"Umm, sir?" I stammer to the boss. I don't even know his name. How long have I been working here? I think about maybe sev-

"Boy?! Hello, are you listening?" Huh? Spaced out. Whoops.

"Sir, it wasn't Demyx's fault for being late today. I distracted him and started talking with him, and if I hadn't, than he would've been on time. Maybe even early, because that's how early he comes. I don't think you should punish him for my mistakes." What a good speech I put together in less than thirty seconds.

"Oh really? Well I'll give Demyx ONE more try, but as for you, Mr. Strife, you are as of today, FIRED." He said "fired" very firm. Looks like I need to go job hunting.

"I'll be leaving. See you Dem!" I call as I run out the door. How lame. Good thing I didn't cry.

… - … - …

Wandering the streets looking for help wanted signs, isn't this the best? Well, better me than Demyx. Who knows what he'd do? *gasp* I see a help wanted sign!

RING. As I walk in I see the red headed guy that I used to like at my old job. Why's he here?! Breath. I need a job. That's why I'm here. Oh well, lets just get this over with.

"Hello? I noticed you had a help wanted sign, and I was wondering if you need some help with staff?" Please say yes, yes, yes.

"Oh that? Do you even know what we do here?" He asks me with his smooth voice.

"You sell jewelry?" Hopefully I'm right.

"Yes, but we just hired someone a couple days ago and just forgot to take down the sign. Sorry Roxas." Wait. What? He knows my name?

"Uh, you know my name? How'd you know that?" Please don't be a stalker. Please, please, please. What's with these chants? Their obviously not working.

"Oh, yesterday, my friend, Demyx told me that the guy who usually is up at the front desk, saved his job, by throwing away theirs. That was you, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't really like the boss there, and I couldn't just stand there and watch the only guy who ever talked to me, lose his job! Well, I better keep looking for a new job, anyway, thanks for bothering to learn my name." I smile and leave.

RING. At least he remembered my name for some good deed. Better keep looking. I don't want to face Sora and tell him I lost my only source of income.

RING. Wha?

"HEY! Wait up Roxas! I know you lost your job because of Dem, so I'll let you work here if you want."

"Really? You better not be lying, or I'm going to hate you!"

"Yeah, but there's a catch of course. Hey, don't give me that face! Nothing's free in life kid."

I hate scammers with passion! 'Dang that guy in the alley way who promised me a mint condition although _used, _PSP. I paid one fifty for that Playstation Portable Box, and in the end, it was filled with rat droppings. _Rat droppings!_ Never buying from anyone in a dark alley again!'

"Hey, calm down. All you have to do is go with me to that coffee place over there and let me interview you." Dang. That sounds pretty easy, I could do that. 'Don't get scammed.'

"Sure, but if you ask me, that sounds more like a 'date' rather than an 'interview'".

"Oh, 'date', 'interview', what's the difference these days?" He smirks while saying this.

"I'd love too!" I change my voice so it's higher and I form a girly pose like 'OH EM GEE, YOU JUST BOUGHT ME A RING!'. Axel laughs at me.

"Nice pose." He leans down and kisses me lightly on the lips.

**A/N:**_ tacky? overrated? I think so personally. c'mon! they barely know eachother, and when did roxas learn axels name? I'll just go and fix that!... yup. Now it says "axel" instead of "him". i 'm the only one wholl notice that!XD dang, i suck at song fics. Cause im seriously ignoring the lyrics._

_will, the next chaptl be better? i hope so. i know there are mistakes too!XD R&R please! _whoops! "accidentally" 'deleted'  seriously. no idea what i was thinking.


End file.
